The Wild Couple's New Year
by Foxboy614
Summary: *Boom-verse* With New Year's Day only a few hours away, Tails looks forward to spending it with Sticks. But with Sticks, things get a little complicated when she considers a resolution that could affect her relationship with not just Tails, but her friends as well. Tails X Sticks fluff, with some slight Sonic X Amy as well. I OWN NOTHING!


**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Boom, or its characters. I am merely doing this for th amusement of others.**

With the current year coming to an end and a new year coming up, the village was filled with anticipation. On each New Year's Eve, the village gathered at the village square to hold a big celebration. And unlike the last one, Eggman and his robots will not be attacking this time.

But for two young couples, this New Year's Eve promises to be a special one for them, as they get to engage in one of its special traditions; sharing a kiss at midnight.

During the morning of New Year's Eve, Sonic and the others were gathered at his house, talking and reminiscing on past events. From battles against Eggman to other crazy shenanigans, it was guaranteed that someone had something to talk about. With Tails and Sticks, they began to think back to the day they became a couple. Their relationship had come a long way since they first became boyfriend and girlfriend. While just normal friends, their bond was already strong, and it continued to get stronger once they started dating.  
And as for Sonic and Amy, while they're not as romantic with each other, their bond has grown stronger as well.

"So, has anyone made a New Year's resolution." Amy asked out of curiosity.  
"Nope." everyone answered without hesitation and in unison.  
"Me neither, but I thought I'd ask." Amy said.  
"No point in making one when you never live up to them." Knuckles stated, startling everyone with his surprisingly smart statement. "Even I know that."

"Why don't they ever fulfill them?" Sticks asked. " ***gasp*** Is there an evil organization of voodoo chickens that cast an evil spell on people that prevents them from carrying out their resolutions?!"  
Everyone looked at her with the oddest of faces. Except for Tails, who was trying not to laugh. But instead, he held Sticks close.  
"No Sticks." he assured her as he rubbed her back to calm her down. "Most of those people are either lazy, or just lack the necessary drive. Others set goals that are rather unrealistic."  
"Oh… ok." Sticks said, now calm and understanding the situation more.

After talking for about an hour, everyone went back home.

But at Sticks' burrow, she was trying to come up with a resolution that she would be able to keep up and achieve. But in the time that she thought it over, only one came into mind, and even THEN, she did not know if she would be able to keep it up. But her resolution idea was to try to change herself almost completely for Tails and the others. She hoped to do it for a number of reasons, but her main one was to preserve the relationship she and Tails share and cherish. She did not want her paranoia and abnormal behaviors to ruin anything.

But this resolution brought with it four questions.  
\- Was it what SHE wanted?  
\- How would that affect her relationship with Tails?  
\- Would she be able to achieve her goal?  
\- Would it be worth it to achieve that goal?

Nevertheless, she would try to not let that get in the way of trying to enjoy the party with Tails or her friends.

 *** But later that night ***

Sticks had worried herself so much about the resolution, she could not even go to the party. This thought was messing with her big time.

 *** At the party ***

The party was already going strong and everyone was having fun. Whether they were playing games, dancing, or just talking, there was activity going on everywhere in the party.  
However, Tails was the only one who was not having as much fun as the others. Without Sticks, it did not feel the same.

 _"Where could she be?"_ he wondered. _"I thought she would be here."_  
Tails was really looking forward to spending New Year's Eve with Sticks, but with only two hours on the clock until midnight, it did not seem he would get to.  
He decided to go and look for her. He decided to check places that she normally likes to hang out at for her. He first checked the pond, but she was not there. But when he looked at the beach, he found her.

She was sitting on the beach, all alone, hugging her legs to her chest. She also looked to be deep in thought. But what about, he wondered.  
"Sticks? Are you ok?" Tails asked her, stirring her from her thoughts.  
"Huh… oh… yeah." Sticks replied.  
"What's going on?" Tails asked as he sat down next to her.  
"Oh… just thinking..." Sticks replied. "… about us."  
"Oh?" Tails questioned. "What about us?" Tails was wanting some specifics.

"...You love me, right?" Sticks suddenly asked.  
"Wha- Of course I love you." Tails assured her as he looped an arm around her.  
"And… you would love me no matter what, right?" Sticks also asked.  
"Of course." Tails told her. "What brought all of this up all of a sudden?"  
"Well… I was thinking of a resolution… and the one I'm considering… is to change myself almost completely so I won't embarrass you or the others."

Tails was slow to respond. He was still trying to register what she had just said to him. She was wanting to change herself for him and the others? But why? That was the question he wanted answered. Especially since it did not seem that this was what SHE wanted.

"...Why in the world would you want to do that?!" Tails finally asked in disbelief.  
"So I won't be an embarrassment to you or the others." Sticks explained.  
"An embarrassment?! What?!" Tails asked, now starting to get a bit mad. But his anger was not directed at her; it was more towards whomever he thought drove her to think like that. "What the heck are you talking about?"  
"Tails, look at me!" Sticks yelled as she stood up. "I'm a feral badger! I'm paranoid, I behave far differently than you, our friends, and the rest of the villagers, I've put you guys through so much trouble, and… and I'm not normal!" she explained.  
"… Sticks, I'm far from normal myself." Tails told her, now a bit calmer. "I mean, look back there. How many people do you know that have TWO tails?" he asked. Sticks thought about it for a few moments, realizing he was right; Tails is the only one she has ever met that has two tails. "Also, my IQ is beyond abnormally high. But regardless, I still have my screw-ups. I mean, no one is perfect."  
"...True. But your high IQ is a GOOD thing." Sticks said.  
"And your survival skills and crazy-prepared tendencies are bad?" Tails retorted.  
"Well… no..." Sticks admitted, knowing he was right. "But still, the villagers don't see YOU the way they see ME."  
"And how is that?" Tails asked.  
"...A freak."

Now, Tails was really mad. It was bad enough Sticks wanted to change herself just for the benefit of the villagers, but she saw herself as a freak. His blood began to boil once again.  
"...Who called you that?" Tails asked, ready to hunt someone down.  
"No one. But I know that's how they see me." Sticks replied as she sat back down and hugged her legs closer to her chest. "I tried to not let it get to me. But over time… it got harder and harder. I saw the other villagers taunt you for dating me, and taunting Amy because we're close friends." At this point, Sticks was starting to tear up. "And I thought that… if I changed myself, became more like everyone else, then maybe… just maybe… the taunting would stop… and I could preserve the relationship we share."

Tails was stunned silent. He could not believe that Sticks, of all people, viewed herself as a freak! She never let anything anyone said about her get to her. So why now? And for how long had she been thinking it? The mere thought tore him up.

"Sticks… look at me." Tails told her. But Sticks didn't listen. "Look at me." he demanded again, firmer this time. Sticks tried not to, but her body disobeyed and look at him, her sky-blue eyes locking with his. But his eyes seemed different to her this time. They were normally soft and gentle, but now they were sharp and intense.

"I want you to listen VERY closely, you understand?" he began as he placed both his hands on her shoulders. "I don't EVER want to hear you call yourself a freak EVER AGAIN. You got that?"  
Sticks nodded her head.  
"You are NOT a freak Sticks. You are one of the kindest, toughest, grittiest, and most beautiful girls I've ever met. Your crazy-prepared nature has saved us on numerous occasions. You've got more survival skills than the entire village put together. And you are, without a doubt, the most amazing girl I've ever met. And don't you EVER let anyone tell you any different!"

Sticks felt her heart begin to warm up.  
"But… what about you and our friends?" Sticks asked.  
"They're tough. They can handle themselves." Tails told her. "And me? I'll endure ANY kind of taunting for you. Those guys are just jealous of what we have. Plus, people are often dismissive about what they can't understand."

Sticks could not believe that Tails was willing to endure harassment from others just for her.  
"Sticks… I know you're not perfect. You never were. And I know you've gotten us into a lot of trouble. Like with the whole "cross-eyed moose" issue. But I've seen you get us OUT of a lot of trouble too. Like during the Awardy Awards, where you shed your 'lady' attitude and became the Sticks we all know and love."  
"...That's true." Sticks admitted.

"Still, I don't want you to change yourself because it's what OTHERS would want. I want it to be what YOU want." Tails said. "And going by how you told me your resolution, it doesn't sound like it what's you want, is it?" he questioned.  
Sticks shook her head no.  
"I didn't think so." Tails said. "Besides, I love you just the way you are. I wouldn't want you to change just to please those dim-wits."

With tears of joy in her eyes, she threw her arms around Tails' neck, hugging him tightly. Tails snaked his arms around her waist, hugging her back. Sticks felt so stupid for worrying herself about this. She was worried about wanting to spare Tails and her friends from harassment from the villagers, she never stopped to think if the people that even mattered to her would have wanted her to change. On top of that, Tails has stayed with her no matter what she has done. To her, that should have been her first indication that she should have decided to stay the way she is.  
And thanks to him, Sticks' questions were answered.  
\- It was NOT what she wanted.  
\- It would negatively affect her relationship with Tails.  
\- She would most likely not be able to achieve her goal.  
\- It would not be worth it to achieve that goal.

The two continued to hug for several minutes as Tails rubbed her back.  
"I'm sorry for stressing myself out about this." Sticks said. "And I'm sorry for not considering how you would feel about this."  
"It's ok Sticks." Tails told her. "I know it must be tough to be you some times, but understand; you're amazing just the way you are. And I only want you to change if it's YOUR choice, if it's what YOU want."  
Sticks smiled lovingly at him. "Thank you Tails."

They resumed their hug.  
Sticks felt truly blessed to have Tails there for her.

 *** Meanwhile ***

Deep within the jungle, a group of voodoo chickens were looking into a cauldron. One of them, supposedly the leader, growled in anger and kicked the cauldron.  
"Mission failed." he said. "We'll get her next time."

 *** Back with Tails and Sticks ***

After an unknown period of time, Tails and Sticks finally broke away.  
"So… do you wanna head over to the party?" Tails asked.  
"But… midnight is so close. We wouldn't have much time to have fun." Sticks said.  
"As long as I'm with you, I'll be fine." Tails said as he held her close. Sticks smiled.  
"Very well. Let's go." Sticks said as she laced her fingers through Tails'.  
Tails gave her hand a gentle squeeze and the two walked back to the village to celebrate the remainder of the party together.

Once they returned to the party, Tails and Sticks immediately went to play a few games. And after several attempts, Tails managed to win Sticks a plushie. Sticks smiled big and hugged it close.  
As the walked around, they soon saw where several couples were dancing, one of which was Sonic and Amy. Tails looked at Sticks, holding his hand out to her to ask her if she wants to dance. Sticks smiled and took his hand as she placed her other hand on his shoulder, while Tails placed his other hand on her hip. The two began to move around to the beat and rhythm of the music. Sonic and Amy happened to look over and saw that Sticks was now here, and that she was dancing with Tails. Both smiled as they watched their friends dancing together.  
But now they were curious as to what happened.

"Yo, Sticks!" Amy called out.  
Sticks, even in spite of the music, was still able to hear Amy. "Hi Amy!"  
"Where were you?" Sonic asked. "What happened?"  
Sticks looked over at Tails, wondering if she should tell them. Tails looked at her as if to say that it was her choice.  
"It's not important." Sticks said. "Let's just say, I had encountered a little problem, but the situation is taken care of now. So all is well."  
Sonic and Amy were a little suspicious, but since everything was okay, they dismissed it and resumed dancing.

From there, everything was fine.

And soon, the moment the villagers had been waiting for was finally upon them.  
Midnight was a mere five minutes away.  
Everyone had gathered near the crystal ball, awaiting for it to drop to signify the coming of the new year.

"Here we go. Midnight is fast approaching." Tails said excitedly as he wrapped an arm around Sticks.  
"Oh, I can't wait!"Sticks said, referring to sharing a kiss with Tails.  
 _"Here we go… almost time..."_ Sonic thought.  
 _"Time to see what the new year has in store for us."_ Amy thought.  
"That is a shiny ball." Knuckles said. But thankfully, no one was paying him any attention.

For the remaining time, they continued to watch the ball and the clock.  
Until finally, there was only ten seconds left on the clock.  
The final countdown had begun. The villagers began the countdown.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"  
Finally, the ball had reached the bottom, releasing an explosion of confetti and launching several colorful fireworks into the sky.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the village cried out with glee.  
Tails and Sticks, hardly able to contain themselves, threw their arms around each other and kissed each other passionately.  
Meanwhile, Sonic looped one arm around Amy and dipped her down before he kissed her. Amy was quick to respond and kissed back, harder this time.

When Tails and Sticks pulled away, both were smiling lovingly at one another.  
"Happy New Year, Tails." Sticks said lovingly.  
"Happy New Year, Sticks." Tails replied just as lovingly as he rubbed his nose against hers softly.  
"Are you curious as to what the new year holds for us?" Sticks asked.  
"Yes I am." Tails replied. "And I look forward to see where our relationship takes us."  
"Same here." Sticks said as she and Tails hugged each other softly.

While neither knew what the new year held in store for them, they were ready to face it together, hand-in-hand, and head on.

 ***I finally got it done!  
I was hoping to get it out yesterday, but certain complications arose, so I'm posting it now.  
I wish you all a Happy New Year! God bless, and stay safe.  
Oh, and to this one person who keeps telling me that Tails is with Zooey in Boom, I am aware of that. But I ship Tails X Sticks. And you are not the one writing the stories. I am. And I can do whatever I want. It's called FANfiction for a reason.**  
 **Anyways, let me know what you thought.**


End file.
